mia_kittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - Mia meets Precious and Scooter in the control room
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Cut to the episode title with a picture of Mia and Precious hugging and loving each other) Freddy: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Mia meets Precious". (The episode started inside the T.O.T.S. nursery room) Mia and Kiki: (Sliding down the slide) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Pip: Look at Mia and Kiki. They sure have been playing together since they first met each other. Freddy: You know what will be even more fun? Mia is gonna meet even more babies that we delivered to their parents. K.C.: The more the merrier I always say. Remember, fellas. Mia's gonna need four of her baby friends. Pip: Well Mia and Kiki are both kittens and they're not the same color. Guess that doesn't count as a friend. Freddy: More like a family partner. Mia: Mia play! Mia play! Kiki: Kiki play! Kiki play! Paulie: Attention flyers, attention flyers! Line up for a special announcement! (Whistles) Pip: Captain Beakman needs us! Come on, Freddy. Freddy: I wonder what what she was about to say for her special announcement today. (So Pip and Freddy went to the meeting room as we cut to China near the mountains where a baby panda named Precious is with her mom and dad) Precious: Hee hee hee ha ha ha. Precious' mom: Oh our little girl is growing up to be a find panda bear. Precious' dad: And she has your eyes. Precious: Mama, Dada. (Kisses. Then suddenly, their roof from inside their house is about to start collapsing through the ceiling) Precious' mom: What's happening? Precious' dad: Our roof is collapsing! Precious: (Gasps) Precious' dad: Quick everybody get outside so we don't get crushed. (He and Precious' mom tried to get out of the house but Precious the Panda went the other way going out the door outside as the roof collapse on Precious' parents) Precious' mom and dad: Ow. Help!! Precious: Precious going to get help from TOTS. (Runs down the mountains to get help from T.O.T.S. as we cut back to that place as Mia and Kiki are still playing together) K.C.: Sure hope they get back soon from their meeting with Captain Beakman. (Just then, Mia's Tot watch started to go off with the T.O.T.S. theme and Mia and Kiki stopped playing) Mia: The Tots Watch! (Presses the button as the locations keep on moving as it revealed to be in the mountains where Precious' house collapsed) Spotted! There's trouble at the mountains! Kiki: The mountains? Mia: Mountains are where pandas live all the way from China. Kiki: We better get going if we want to save Precious' family. Mia: Well come on! To the mountains! Kiki: Onward! (And Mia and Kiki went all the way toward the tube and through it toward their crate) K.C.: Be careful, little nuggets. Mia and Kiki: Whee hee hee hee!! (They all went thought the tube, slide down the slide, ride the crate wheel and ran all the way toward outside of T.O.T.S.) Mia: To the Tots Plane! Precious: (Ran back to T.O.T.S.) Look out!!! Mia and Kiki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Precious: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (She, Mia and Kiki crashed into each other and rolled like a bowling ball) Mia: Ow-wee. Kiki: Ow-wee. Precious: Ow-wee ow ow. Mia: Mia got an ow-wee. Kiki: Kiki got ow-wee too. Precious: Me sorry. Me want to get help from TOTS flyer. Mia: Ohh. (She and Kiki got up then to Precious) Are you a tot baby? Precious: Yes. My Mama and Dada need help back home. Mia: Really? What's your name? Precious: Me Precious. Precious panda. Who you? Mia: Mia. Mia Kitten. Kiki: And Me Kiki. Precious: Mia, Kiki. Hiya, Mia, Hiya, Kiki. Do you think we could be friends? Mia: Yeah. (Gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! Mia, Kiki made a friend. Now where was I? Kiki: We were about to take the Tots Plane. Mia: Oh yeah. Thanks, Kiki. Precious: What are we waiting for? Let's go. (And she, Mia and Kiki got on the Tots Plane) Mia: Ready, Kiki? Ready, Precious? Kiki and Precious: Ready! Mia: Then let's fly! (Starts the engine on the Tots Plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom, vroom! Kiki and Precious: Hee hee hee, ha ha ha! (The Tots Plane took off with Mia, Kiki and Precious in it as they fly and soar through the sky) Mia: We're coming, Precious' parents! (Then we fade back to the scene where Pip and Freddy came back to the T.O.T.S. nursery) Freddy: Hey. Where's Mia? Pip: And where's Kiki? K.C.: Hey, fellas. While in the meeting with Captain Beakman, It appears Mia and Kiki are on the adventure to save Precious' parents. Pip: What? Freddy: They could be anywhere. Pip: Come on, Freddy. We better go find them. (And he and Freddy went outside to go find Mia, Kiki and Precious as we cut to them all the way toward the mountains) Mia: We in mountains! Kiki: Now where are Precious' parents? Precious: Precious parents down there! Kiki: Take us down! (Mia flew the Tots plane all the way down to Precious house where Precious' parents are somewhere under this collapsed roof and ceiling) Precious' mom: Precious thank goodness you got help. Precious' dad: Please get us out of this mess. Mia: Come on, Kiki! Kiki: Yay! (And Mia, Kiki and Precious help out Precious' mom and dad by removing the old and collapsed ceiling and they are set free) Precious' mom: You saved us! Thank you, two baby kittens. Precious' dad: And thank you too, Precious. Mia: Mia help, Mia help! Kiki: Kiki help too! Precious: Baa bah! (Walks on two legs) Precious' dad: But oh no. Our house is completely damaged. Who's gonna rebuilt it with love and tender? Precious' mom: We need some more help. Kiki: How? Mia: Pip and Freddy! (Pip and Freddy flew all the way toward the mountain) Pip: We found them! Prepare for landing, Fred amingo! Freddy: Right back at ya, Pipster! (Lands on his feet safely) Precious: Pip? Freddy? Pip: Hey. It's Precious the Panda. Freddy: Ooh. (Picks up Precious) And she's just even more adorable than ever. Mia: Precious; Mia Friend. Precious: (Kisses as a heart kiss from her comes out and Freddy got charmed and falls under her "adorable spell") Freddy: (Making babbling mumbling talk to Precious) Awww! Who loves Precious the panda? I do! I do! Pip: Oh no. Freddy is under her "adorable spell"... again! Kiki: Uh-huh. Pip: But why would Mia and Kiki make friends with a baby panda? Precious' mom: She does that kissy kiss thing a lot with one look in her eye. Precious' dad: I know she's adorable. But right now we need help rebuilding our house. And that must be you, Pip and Freddy. Pip: Freddy can't rebuilt your house and look at Precious at the same time. What should we do? Mia: Hmmm... (Thinks about it then gasps happily and gets an idea) BABY SPARK!!! Mia idea! You, Kiki, Precious and Mia rebuilt Precious' house. Precious: Mia good idea! (Jumps out of Freddy's wings and Freddy's adorable spell wore off) Freddy: No worries. I'll help too. So let's get to work. (So they went right to work on rebuilding Precious' house with hammer, nails and screws that'll hold together the house. After that it was rebuilt and more stronger than before) Pip: Okay, Precious' parents. Your house has been rebuilt and stronger than ever. Mia: Mia help! Kiki: Kiki help! Precious: Baa bah! Precious' mom: Thank you, Mia, Kiki and the Tot flyers. Our house is rebuilt thanks to you. Precious' dad: We could've been more proud. Mia: So... We have to get going back to Tots now. Precious: Wait. Can Precious spend time with Mia? Precious' mom: That will be delightful! Kiki: Delightful! Pip: Why not? After all, Mia was right about having you for a friend. Of course. (Picks up Precious the Panda) Welcome to Mia's group, Precious. Precious: (Kisses as two heart kisses from her comes out and Pip and Freddy just got charmed and falls under her "adorable spell") Pip and Freddy: Awww! How Cute! Precious: Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha! Mia: Now that's what Mia calls a double adorable spell. (She and Kiki laughed as we end the first half episode by fading to black) "End of First Half Episode" (Cut to the second episode title with a picture of Scooter the Skunk controlling the control tower and Mia, Precious and Kiki seeing him) Pip: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Scooter in the control room". (The episode started inside the T.O.T.S. cafe. Pip and Freddy are drinking smoothies from their cups as Mia, Kiki and Precious drink milk from their baby bottles) Pip: (Sighs) There's nothing more than spending time with my best friend and hanging out with the Tots babies. Freddy: You said it. Mia: We in cafe. Kiki: Yum. Precious: Baa bah. (Suddenly there's a stink aura coming from somewhere around Tots) Pip and Freddy: (Coughs) Mia, Kiki and Precious: (Hold their noses) Pee-ew! Mia: What that smell? Precious: Me don't know. Kiki: It coming all the way from here. Pip: Something's up. Come on, Freddy. (And he and Freddy went back to the T.O.T.S. nursery) Mia: We find what smell is coming from. Precious: Let's go. Kiki: Onward! (And Mia, Precious and Kiki went to go find the stink aura was coming from) Scooter: (Hiding behind the pot and saw Mia, Precious and Kiki and started to follow them. Cut to Mia, Precious and Kiki in Pip and Freddy's room) Mia: Hmmm... There's got to be a stink around here somewhere in here. Kiki: Where stink coming from, Mia? Mia: I dunno, Kiki. But whatever or whoever it is, we'll find him. (Then Scooter ran right passed Pip and Freddy's room all the way up to the controller room) Paulie: (Off-screen) Pew!! Precious: What that? Kiki: Sound from control room. (Just then, Mia's watch goes off by singing the T.O.T.S. theme) Mia: The Tots Watch! (Presses the button as the locations spread everywhere around the watch as it reveals to be in the control room and Paulie was in it) Paulie: (Whistles) Mia: Spotted. There's trouble at the control center. Precious: Paulie was here. Kiki: And we can't be in the control room. Your mommy was here. Mia: We have too. We need to find this baby. So who with Mia? Precious: Precious is. Kiki: Okay. Kiki in. Mia: Come on, girls! Tots in trouble, can't delay! Precious: To the rescue, save the day! (Mia, Kiki and Precious ran all the way back to the T.O.T.S. nursery real fast and all the way toward the loading tube) Mia, Kiki and Precious: Wheeeeeee!!! Captain Beakman: All right flyers, let's get those tots to their moms and pops. (Mia, Precious and Kiki got out of the tube and down the slide, through the crate wheel and into their pink crates as they ride through the machine and went outside and hopped onto the Tots Plane) Mia: Ready, Precious? Ready, Kiki? Precious and Kiki: Ready! Mia: Then let's ride! (Start up the Tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! Precious and Kiki: Hee hee hee ha ha ha! (The Tots Plane started up as they took off in the sky while they fly and soar through the sky) Mia: To the control room! (She turns the Tots Plane around all the way to the control tower as we cut to that place) Scooter: (Sees the controllers to control the control tower) Ooh. Controllers. (He climbs up to the controllers and presses any buttons) Hee hee hee, hee hee hee! Paulie: (Squawks) Somebody, help! Baby in control room! Baby in control room! Mia, Kiki, Precious: Wheeeeeeee!!! (They jumped off the Tots Plane and made it inside the control room) Kiki: Oh look. A baby skunk. Precious: So that where the smells coming from. Mia: Then that must mean... Mia and Precious: It's a new Tot baby!! (High paws) Scooter: (Presses so many buttons while giggling) Kiki: We should say hi. Scooter: (Pulls the levers as every single place in Tots has going haywire) Mia: Hi! Scooter: (Gasps as he stops playing around the controls) Who you? Mia: Me Mia. Precious: Me Precious. Kiki: And me Kiki. Scooter: Hi. Mia: What's your name? Scooter: Scooter? Precious: Scooter. That's a great name. Kiki: No need to interrupt. The control room is no place for babies. Scooter: But control room fun! Can you play with me? Precious: What do you think, Mia? Mia: Mia play! Mia play! Kiki: Kiki guess one game with you, Scooter. Scooter: Yay! Control room fun. Scooter got friends! Precious: Let's play. (And she, Mia, Kiki and Scooter plays around with the controls) Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter: (Giggled and play around the control room and pressing buttons and pulls levers) Paulie: Babies in the control room! Babies in the control room! (Whistles. Then we cut back to the T.O.T.S. nursery as the whole place is gone haywire) Pip: What's going on? Freddy: The whole place has gone haywire. K.C.: Somebody must be in the control room playing. Pip: We need to find out who. Let's go. (And he, Freddy and K.C. went out of the T.O.T.S. nursery and headed to the control tower as we cut back to that place) Mia: This is fun! Kiki: Yay buttons! Precious: Yay levers! Scooter: Hee hee hee hee! (Then J.P. is walking pass by until he saw four tots babies playing in the control room) J.P.: (Gasps) What is going on in here!?! Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter: J.P.! (J.P. flew in toward the four babies and make them stop playing in the control tower by taking them out) J.P.: Phew. You babies know that the control room is no place for babies to be playing in. Mia: Mia sorry. Precious: We sorry. Scooter: Control room no play. (Pip, Freddy and K.C. came in) J.P.: You there, Junior Flyers. Are these babies responsible for playing in the control tower? Pip: So it is. That's what's making all of Tots going haywire. Freddy: Is that Scooter the Skunk we just delivered? Scooter: Hi. K.C.: It certainly is. That explains the control tower. Pip: And now the control room is gone haywire everywhere in Tots. Even outside. Freddy: We really need help. K.C.: Who's going to stop the control tower from going haywire? Mia: Hmmm... (Thinks about it then gets an idea) Mia know! Find Mr. Woodbird. He know just what to do. Precious: Baa bah! Kiki: Mr. Woodbird. Scooter: He help. Pip: Mr. Woodbird. He knows control towers and inventions. (Now we cut to the scene when Mr. Woodbird stops all the controls and levers from going haywire all around T.O.T.S.) Mr. Woodbird: Well, Pip and Freddy. I'm glad you found me for a solution to all the hay wiring problems all around the place. Everything's all fixed and rare to go. But leaves me with one question. How did it go haywire in the first place? Scooter: (Sad) It was me. Scooter can't find ball anywhere around here. Kiki: So...? Scooter: Scooter got to the control tower so that everybody can play with me. Freddy: Awww. Pip: We know how you feel, Scooter. We all lost something that is dear to us. I lost my Fly pad, Ava lost her comic book, J.P. lost his statue of himself, Even K.C. lost her guitar. Mia: (Happily gets the idea) BABY SPARK!!! That was it. Hey, Scooter. We find your ball. It gonna take a lot of tots babies to find it. Scooter: Find ball with me? Kiki: We all will. Precious: That right we friends are for. J.P.: I cannot believe we're trusting the tots babies finding the lost bouncy ball. Mia: Let's go! (Now we cut back to the T.O.T.S. nursery as every baby even Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter are searching and looking for Scooter's ball) Seen any ball? Precious: (Looked behind the musical instruments) Not here. Kiki: (Looked behind the cribs) Not here. Mia: (Looked inside the slides and under it) Not here ether. Scooter: (Looked behind the bathtub and there it was) Me found it! Scooter found ball! Mia, Precious and Kiki: Yay! Mia: You found ball, Scooter. Scooter: And it all thanks to Mia!! (His bushy tail begin to spray stinky aroma) Mia, Precious and Kiki: (Hold their noses) Pee-ew!! Pip and Freddy: (Coughs) J.P.: Ooh la la! K.C.: (Holds her nose) Wow. We sure did find Scooter's ball. After all, He is pretty happy to get his ball back. Mr. Woodbird: And just in time, I asked the skunk family to come over to play with the babies. (Scooter's sister and two of Scooter's brothers came by) Scooter's sister: Scooter! Scooter: My sister! My brothers! Hee hee hee hee! (Runs toward them) Scooter's sister: You found your ball. We've been looking for it everywhere around every place. Now we get back to playing. Scooter: (To Mia, Precious and Kiki) Play ball with me? Mia: (Plugs her nose with the clothes pins) Sure. Who can handle that smell? Precious: Ball time! Kiki: Let's play! (And Mia, Precious and Kiki played ball with Scooter and his siblings) Pip: It sure is peaceful for all babies to play ball. Freddy: Scooter has all the friends to play with him after all. Hey uh, Pip? Pip: Sure, Freddy. We can play with them one time. (And he and Freddy joined in the fun by playing ball with Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter as we end the second half episode by fading to black) END (End Credits with the T.O.T.S. theme music) "TIT HOUSE INC." "DISNEY JUNIOR" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts